


Птичка в клетке

by Sagonna



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [8]
Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Femdom, Naked Male Clothed Female, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: Тристиан может искупать свое предательство очень разными способами.
Relationships: The Baroness/Tristian (Pathfinder: Kingmaker)
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Птичка в клетке

Что ж, она быстро учится. Ее одежда, руки, ногти, уши, зубы и даже манеры достойны Аннелизы Первой, королевы Украденных Земель, и только задница — по-прежнему задница Нэн Три Клинка, капитана наемников, не привыкшей отсиживать ее целыми днями на троне.

Нэн вздыхает про себя, стараясь не ерзать, и продолжает любезно улыбаться очередному просителю, глядя поверх его головы — туда, где в тени колонны белеют одежды Тристиана. Он разговаривает со Сказителем, но немедленно поворачивает лицо в сторону Нэн. Это ей нравится: Тристиан может быть незряч, но ему не нужны глаза, чтобы понимать желания. Вот и сейчас он после недолгого промедления склоняет голову и исчезает за дверями королевских покоев.

Нэн сама чувствует, что растягивающая губы улыбка становится более искренней.

Наконец прием окончен, но Нэн не спешит, наслаждаясь предвкушением. Расспрашивает Линдзи о свежих сплетнях — чем сочнее, тем лучше, хохочет над казарменной шуточкой Регонгара, не отказывает себе в удовольствии зажать Октавию в углу и целоваться с ней долго, хихикая, точно девчонка. На мгновение мелькает мысль пригласить в спальню и ее тоже, но сегодня у Нэн нет настроения делиться.

Наконец она заходит в спальню, с удовлетворением отмечая, что Тристиан предусмотрел действительно все: ванна наполнена, на столике ожидают фрукты и вино, массажные масла выстроились в ряд возле кушетки, сам Тристиан по-прежнему одет. Нэн со стоном потягивается и отщипывает от грозди крупную виноградину.

— Какой ты милый, Трис! Поразомнешь чуток мне плечи?

Он подчиняется не сразу — ждет, прикажут ли ему раздеться, но она молчит, и Тристиан старательно заворачивает повыше рукава белого одеяния. Нэн хватает его за руку, и он замирает, но она только проводит пальцем по коже на сгибе локтя, нежной и гладкой, словно у девушки. Может быть, поэтому Нэн и предпочитает его: у Тристиана есть все, что есть у Октавии, кроме сисек, — но зато имеется член. И восхитительная стыдливая невинность, которая никуда не делась за месяцы постельных упражнений.

Он краснеет, когда Нэн проделывает тот же путь по руке языком, задерживаясь на точке пульса. Бедный Трис, его сердце уже колотится, как у птички при виде кошки, — как права была Нирисса, сравнивая его с жаворонком!

Нэн резко отстраняется, стягивает рукава воздушного королевского платья, еще больше обнажая плечи и спину.

— С жасминовым маслом, пожалуйста.

Этот аромат и Тристиан для нее неразделимы, но если Нэн когда-то мечтательно улыбалась, представляя, как пробудит скрытую чувственность нежного цветочка, то теперь в ее воспоминаниях совсем другое Цветение. Бутоны Первого мира распускаются мясистыми кровавыми лепестками, и расслабиться под прикосновениями Тристиана невозможно, хотя он массирует спину умело и сильно, разминая ноющие узлы.

— Раздевайся! — бросает она, стряхивая его руки. — И на живот!

— Я приготовил плеть, моя... королева, — Тристиан чуть запинается перед последним словом.

— Нет, не надо. Кожей к коже куда приятнее, ты так не думаешь?

Она наблюдает за тем, как Тристиан распускает пояс и выскальзывает из одежд. В замке он не носит под ними ничего, кроме собственной кожи, как она любит. Однако сейчас Нэн качает головой, заметив, что с прошлого раза на спине зажили не все ссадины. Не стоило пороть его пучком тростника, который ломается и режет кожу.

— Ты не стал исцелять себя, Трис?

— Вам это не нравится?

— Если бы я хотела, чтобы ты страдал по-настоящему, то позвала бы тебя не в мою спальню, а в мою тюрьму. Туда, где мы проводили вивисекцию, помнишь?

— Этого я и желаю больше всего, моя королева. Помнить всем своим телом.

Нэн вздыхает.

— Просто ложись уже!

Тристиан вытягивается на кушетке, убирает с шеи рассыпавшиеся золотистые волосы. Со спины он уже не так напоминает девушку: широкие плечи, сильные мышцы спины, твердые полушария ягодиц. Эти соблазнительные выпуклости притягивают взгляд и руку Нэн: она оглаживает их, щиплет, сжимает, а потом замахивается.

Шлепок выходит звонким; на белой коже расцветает алый отпечаток. Тристиан не охает и не сжимается, только вздрагивает всем телом. Следующий удар достается второй ягодице. Нэн шлепает снова и снова, и задница Тристиана розовеет, а потом начинает багроветь, — рука у королевы тяжелая, и как ни пытается он сдерживаться, с губ то и дело срывается болезненный вздох.

Играть с Тристианом в эти игры куда веселее, чем с Регонгаром: возможно, как раз потому, что бедный жаворонок не получает от них удовольствия. Боль и наслаждение не смешиваются, пока этого не захочет Нэн, а она не собирается останавливаться, пока кожа Тристиана не начинает гореть под ее ладонью. Каждый шлепок — одно воспоминание, злое и горькое, о лживой маленькой птичке, которой стоило бы вовремя свернуть шею.

Наконец Нэн останавливается, сама раскрасневшаяся и тяжело дышащая.

— Посмотри на меня! — требует она, и Тристиан покорно поворачивает к ней лицо, залитое слезами, которых ему не удалось сдержать; взгляд невидящих глаз обращен мимо Нэн. — Мне кажется, эти твои щеки еще не так красны, как нижние. Ну ничего, мы заставим заполыхать румянцем их тоже...

Она нежно втирает пахнущее жасмином масло в пылающую кожу Тристиана, наслаждаясь его невольными вздохами, дразнит смазанным пальцем, а потом и двумя, узкую дырку. Когда та раскрывается, чтобы сомкнуться вокруг ее пальцев, Нэн испытывает почти физическое удовольствие и в очередной раз жалеет, что не может брать Тристиана по-настоящему: помогать себе игрушками или наблюдать, как это делает Регонгар, все равно не то. Она хочет обладать им, как мужчина обладает женщиной, в рот и в задницу, заставлять сосать и облизывать ее член, глотать и растирать по коже ее семя — и, распаляясь от этих мыслей, продолжает двигать пальцами.

Тристиан стонет уже не от боли. Он приподнимается, двигает бедрами ей навстречу, и, просунув под них свободную руку, Нэн с удовлетворением отмечает, что у него встало.

— Перевернись! — вновь командует она, и когда Тристиан охотно повинуется, выливает остатки масла на яйца и прижатый к животу член. — Знаешь, чего мне теперь хочется, Трис? Чтобы ты дрочил себе, пока мои пальцы будут у тебя в заднице.

Краска стыда все еще сильнее, чем краска возбуждения: румянец заливает лицо Тристиана до корней волос. Нэн хрипло смеется и откидывает их, влажные и потемневшие, с его лба.

— Давай-давай, Трис. Ты же хочешь помнить. Ты же хочешь страдать. Так страдай с удовольствием! Во всех... — она скользит рукой по его телу, мимоходом задевая розовый сосок, — ...смыслах.

Нэн не может определиться, куда смотреть интереснее: на член, зажатый в кулаке, или на пунцовое, несчастное, искаженное гримасой удовольствия лицо. Не переставая трахать Тристиана, она принимается ласкать яички, и надолго его не хватает. Тристиан вскрикивает, выгибается и обмякает на кушетке, пятная живот семенем.

Нэн вытирает испачканные пальцы о его бедро.

— Приведи себя в порядок, пока я принимаю ванну. Сегодня ты еще и не начинал прислуживать мне.


End file.
